vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Licht für die Welt
Licht für die Welt (eigentlich Confederation Light for the World) ist eine europäische Fachorganisation zugunsten augenkranker, blinder und anders behinderter Menschen in Entwicklungsländern. In mehr als 123 Hilfsprojekten in Afrika, Asien und Lateinamerika setzt sich Licht für die Welt gemeinsam mit lokalen Partnern für die Chancen und Rechte behinderter und von Behinderung bedrohter Menschen in besonders benachteiligten Regionen der Welt ein, ohne Berücksichtigung von Nationalität, ethnischer Zugehörigkeit, Geschlecht oder Religion. Die Confederation Light for the World umfasst drei nationale Mitgliedsorganisationen: *Licht für die Welt - Christoffel Entwicklungszusammenarbeit (Österreich) *Svêtlo pro Svêt (Tschechien) *Licht voor de Wereld - Lumiére pour le monde (Belgien) Die Confederation wurde im Dezember 2008 gegründet, um eine intensivere Zusammenarbeit der Schwesternvereine zu erzielen. Dabei wolle man . Im Jahr 2008 betrug das Budget von Licht für die Welt 12,62 Millionen Euro, davon stammen 76,24 % aus Spendenerlöse und 8,87 % aus öffentliche Projektförderungen, insbesondere vom Bundesministerium für europäische und internationale Angelegenheiten und der Europäischen Union, der Rest stammt unter anderem aus Vermächtnissen. 2008 erreichte die Hilfsorganisation 600.000 Menschen in den Projekten. Im Frühjahr 2008 startete Licht für die Welt das erste österreichische Patenschaftsprogramm ausschließlich für behinderte Kinder in Afrika. Mit 25 Euro pro Monat ermöglichen Paten Kindern mit Behinderung Zugang zu Rehabilitation und geben ihnen so die Möglichkeit, ein eigenständiges Leben zu führen und alltägliche Fertigkeiten wie sitzen, gehen und sprechen zu lernen. Geschichte Die österreichische Licht für die Welt wurde 1988 in Wien mit dem Vereinsnamen Christoffel-Blindenmission als österreichisches Mitglied von CBM International gegründet. 1996 begann die österreichische Regierung, mit der CBM innerhalb des Programmes der österreichischen Entwicklungshilfe, zusammenzuarbeiten. 2004 wurde die Organisation in Licht für die Welt – Christoffel-Entwicklungszusammenarbeit umbenannt und Bundespräsident Dr. Heinz Fischer übernahm die Schirmherrschaft. Licht für die Welt in Belgien wurde 1997 unter dem Namen Christian Blind Mission Belgium gegründet und war ursprünglich ebenfalls Mitglied der CBMI. Ende 2008 löste man sich von der CBMI, gab sich den Namen "Licht voor de Wereld/Lumiére pour le monde" und wurde Mitglied der Confederation Light for the World. Svêtlo pro Svêt wurde 2007 in Tschechien gegründet. Schwerpunkte der Arbeit Arbeitsschwerpunkte sind die Prävention und Heilung von Blindheit, die Rehabilitation von blinden und anders behinderten Menschen, die Prävention von Behinderung und die Stärkung der Rechte von behinderten Menschen. Schwerpunktländer sind Äthiopien, Mosambik, Burkina Faso, Süd-Sudan, Demokratische Republik Kongo und Ruanda. Außerdem ist Licht für die Welt zusätzlich in den Ländern Tansania, Togo, Uganda und Kenia, Bolivien, Nordostindien, Pakistan, Papua Neuguinea und Bosnien-Herzegowina aktiv. In den 123 Projekten, die Licht für die Welt im Jahr 2008 in 18 Ländern unterstützt hat, wurden insgesamt 600.000 Menschen untersucht, behandelt, ausgebildet oder operiert, darunter über 35.000 Operationen am Grauen Star durchgeführt und 16.000 Kinder mit Behinderungen gefördert und rehabilitiert. Sonstiges Licht für die Welt Österreich ist Träger des Österreichischen Spendengütesiegels. Die Organisation arbeitet stark vernetzt und ist Mitglied der Österreichischen Arbeitsgemeinschaft Entwicklungszusammenarbeit (AGEZ), der Globalen Verantwortung – Arbeitsgemeinschaft für Entwicklung und Humanitäre Hilfe, der Interessensgemeinschaft Österreichischer Gemeinnütziger Vereine (IÖGV), des International Disability and Development Consortium (IDDC) sowie der International Agency for the Prevention of Blindness (IAPB). Als „Botschafter des Guten Willens“ engagiert sich seit 2001 die österreichische Schauspielerin, Moderatorin und Autorin Chris Lohner für Licht für die Welt. Weblinks * Licht für die Welt – Christoffel Entwicklungszusammenarbeit (Österreich) * Light for the world – Worldwide (Austria, Czech Republic, Belgium) * Licht für die Welt – Kinderpatenschaften Kategorie:Entwicklungshilfeorganisation